survivor_longtermsfandomcom-20200214-history
ImMissBrightside
Bright was a castaway from ''Survivor: Philippines'' and Survivor: Heroes vs. Villains. |Tribe Wins:2 = 7 |Individual Immunities:2 = 3 |Votes Against:2 = 2 |Loyalties:2 = Erukisha Hear Dan NickoFlamez Flamboyant |Alliances:2 = The FuckAlliance |Days Lasted:2 = 39 |Currently1 = 4th Juror |Season: = Survivor: Heroes vs. Villains |Placement: = 8/20 |Tribe(s): = |Tribe Wins: = 7 |Individual Immunities: = 1 |Votes Against: = 11 |Loyalties: = erukisha Hear_Dan CleopatraDeTwilight BwinterT |Alliances: = Nacho Fries Belgrande Season's Saviors |Days Lasted: = 31 }} Bright was a cheerful contestant. In Philippines, she stayed low on the radar, winning many pre-merge challenges. At the merge, she came in hard, being very social and strategic, helping cause many blindsides. She eventually made it to the end, winning the season. In Heroes vs. Villains, Bright was the only former winner on the Villains tribe, but she persevered, persuading others to go after bigger targets and finding two idols for herself. During the merge, the target was on her again, but she saved herself with an idol causing a major blindside. However, in the Final 8, even though she had another idol, she didn't use it, causing her to be voted out. Biography Philippines: Bright played it smart by being quiet and non problematic during the pre-jury phase. She also won 7 out of 8 Immunities so she didn't need to do any big strategy to get to the merge. She still made some though, as she was, with Flamboyant, the main cause of the threat Shook going home. As she entered the merge, she started being extremely social and strategic. She would be part of all the blindsides and would always vote in the majority, without bringing too much attention on her too early. A big mistake she regretted a lot though, was in Final 9, when she used her idol on herself rather than on Dan. Jamie had idoled himself, negating 5 votes coming from her alliance, and was standing in front of Bright saying things such as Let's get her out!. She knew she had to use it on either Dan or herself, and after hesitating a lot, she finally used it on herself, which lead her ride or die to Ponderosa. She didn't just give up though, as she pulled one of the most elaborate moves by approaching a member of the opposite side, Elijah. After Dan being idoled out, the numbers were even and it wasn't 5-4 in favor of her side anymore. So she told Elijah that if he voted with her the very next tribal to get rid of Jamie, she would vote with him to get rid of Erukisha in Final 5, which meant backstabbing him. Elijah, who didn't get along with Erukisha and wanted to see him out soon, took the deal. But that plan from Bright turned out to be kind of useless as Aqua, Jamie's closest ally, was pulled out of the game, which meant her alliance had gained the majority it had back again. Jamie's vote off was a big success, and it was followed by Dxrk's blindside in Final 6, who was cut by her and Erukisha, as they knew they couldn't trust him anymore. When Final 5 came, Bright had to do what she agreed on with Elijah, which was turning on her best ally, Erukisha. She had been apprehending that moment a lot, as Erukisha became a really close friend of her, so she started asking herself more and more questions. In the end, right before voting, she realized she was incapable of doing that to him. She drastically turned on her original plan and idoled Erukisha instead of voting him, getting out instead her biggest enemy that season, Jeremy. Finally, during the finale night, Even though many jurors, like Jeremy, Jamie, Ari and Dxrk were mad at her, Bright still managed to get the other 4 votes and was crowned the winner of Season 1. Heroes vs. Villains: Being the only winner on the villains tribe, Bright immediately had a big target on her back and quickly became the first name to be considered for the vote. She had the Nacho Fries Belgrande alliance supposingly backing her up though, but still didn't feel safe, so she eventually found a way to put Sarah and Erin against each other by telling Sarah that she had a rat in her alliance who leaked to Bright that she was being voted the first tribal. This put Bright and Ana in the swing vote position, and while Ana wanted to get rid of Erin, Bright convinced her that Phorix was going leaving, letting Erin barely stay in the game in a vote 6-4. After that, Bright was able to watch other villains fight from the sideline, until the tribe swap struck. She quickly formed an alliance with her ride or die, Erukisha, and two heroes who they got along with, Winter and Cleo. The four of them decided to get rid of Abby who had had too much power until now, but Cleo suddenly flip on their alliance, putting Winter, Eru and Bright in a tough position after Anthony's vote off. The following tribe, another one of Bright's allies went home as Winter and Eru decided to blindside Cleo for being too weak in challenges. When the merge struck, Bright became the prime target with Eru and Winter, as Cleo decided to expose the Season's Saviors alliance just before leaving the game, adding everyone to the alliance chat. On top of that, Ana leaked Bright's idol to everyone on the tribe, which lead to make Bright and Winter hatch a plan to make the majority think that she was idoling Winter. Like she had planned, Bright received 4 votes on herself, which caused Sarah to go to Ponderosa. The following tribal, Bright won individual immunity and rallied with her ride of die from season 1, Dan, to vote out Ana. Once she didn't have immunity anymore, Bright became the prime target again, as Dan leaked her other idol to the merge tribe, which made them split the vote 3-3-3 between her and Eru. She luckily convinced Dan to flip to her side though, causing the vote to be 4-3-2 against Yiza and sending someone from the majority home once again. Bright finally managed not to be in minority anymore, so she kept held on to her idol in final 8, without knowing the Winter was going to betray her. She was blindsided in a 5-3 vote when her own ally flipped on her, ending her All Star game and making her the 4th member of the jury. Trivia * In Season 1, Bright always voted in majority. * Bright was the very first contestant in the Survivor Longterm series to win an individual immunity. * Bright is the only contestant to have ever be given an idol from another contestant. * Bright finished 1st in Season 1, and finished 8th in Season 8. * Bright holds the record for most tribe wins in SL's history, with 14. * Bright holds the record for most total wins in SL's history, with 18. * Bright was the only female contestant to win an individual immunity in Heroes vs. Villains. * In both her seasons, Bright played in Philippines. * Bright holds the record for most idols in possession, with a total of 4. (2 from the Tupahas tribe, 1 from the Villains tribe and 1 from exile island) Category:S1 Cast Category:Winners Category:1st Place Category:S8 Cast Category:Returnees Category:S8 Jury Category:8th Place